


i tell myself, "it's time now, gotta let go."

by suchanoldcliche



Category: Glee
Genre: Blangst, M/M, Wedding Jitters, inspired by a song, seblaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 16:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7059934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchanoldcliche/pseuds/suchanoldcliche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine gets cold feet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i tell myself, "it's time now, gotta let go."

**Author's Note:**

> This was a drabble that came to mind while I was listening to "Red" by Taylor Swift.
> 
> I still believe in a Seblaine endgame. I WILL GO DOWN WITH THIS SHIP.

Standing in front of the mirror, his hair perfectly gelled and his bow tie sitting properly where it should be, Blaine eyes his reflection skeptically, searching for any imperfections. He can’t afford those, not today.

Not when he has a wedding to go to.

Smooth hands run down the front of his blazer as he takes a deep, shaky breath. This is right. He _knows_ this is right. He’s known ever since he heard Kurt sing “Blackbird”. That was his moment, watching him like that. He was… raw and unfiltered and so _him_ , and Blaine couldn’t help but fall in love.

Over the last several years, he’s fought for them. Sure, they’ve broken up and gotten back together more times than he can count, but rollercoaster couples aren’t necessarily doomed, are they? Blaine loves Kurt, and he knows Kurt loves him too. That’s all that matters.

He told him as much when he proposed, right?

So then why now, as he goes to turn from his reflection, does he feel so paralyzed? Why do his dress shoes feel like they’re full of lead? Why is his stomach in knots? Surely these aren’t nerves, not this bad. What—

Oh. He knows what it is. This is about _him_ again.

His phone feels heavy in his pocket, like it’s burning a hole in it. Memories of early mornings, of coffee dates that weren’t really dates, fill his head and make him feel dizzy. He still thinks of him sometimes, when his world starts moving too slow and he takes a second to breathe. He doesn’t remember his voice as well as he used to, and the bright green of his eyes have begun to dim, but he still remembers his smile. He remembers the way his mouth formed around his words, the scent of his cologne, and how perfect his hair always was.

He remembers how he felt whenever he said his name. Blaine. Like it somehow meant more when he said it. Like _he_ meant more.

Blaine thinks of him when things are slow, because when things are moving fast, he’s too busy trying to keep up to think about the biggest ‘What If?’ in his life. What if he’d given in when he and Kurt broke up the first time and he texted him then? What if he’d kept talking to him after he graduated?

What if he sent him a text right now? Would he get a response?

Glancing down to his slacks, he hesitates only a moment before pulling the small device out and unlocking the screen. Before he can think about what it is he’s saying, he types out a message and sends it. It’s his last chance to say something, and he knows he’ll regret it if he doesn’t.

_It should’ve been you._

He’s about to walk out of his room and into the rest of his life when his phone dings, pulling him back. He almost doesn’t look, but not only had he not been expecting a response, he hadn’t thought it would come that quickly.

When he sees the two simple words, he feels his heart break.

**I know.**


End file.
